


Earning Your Respect

by kohakuyume94



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, KakaYama - Freeform, KakaYama Week 2019, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Yamato/Tenzou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohakuyume94/pseuds/kohakuyume94
Summary: Starting his new job as a high school principal at the same school where his husband works as a teacher provides Tenzo with an opportunity to show Kakashi some tough love.





	Earning Your Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Day Two of Kakayama Week 2019 - Modern Teacher AU!
> 
> This started as something normal, and then definitely turned into some shameless smut. I'm not even sorry a little bit. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Kakashi knocked lightly against his husband’s office door, grinning to think it would be this quick seeing him every day after work had ended.

“Come in.”

“Hey! So, how was the first official day of our new principal? Any of the little punks give you a hard time, yet? I know at least half of my students are going to end up in your office by the end of the week, guaranteed.”

His husband remained seated at this desk, papers stacked neatly around him, and a small golden nameplate gleaming of a freshly engraved “Mr. Yamato.”

“Kakashi, you can have a seat,” he said, gesturing to a pair of old blue chairs.

“Oh, are you not ready to go yet? You emailed me to come. I can go get some papers to grade, and hang out here till you’re ready.”

“That won’t be necessary. I’m nearly ready to go home, but I sent for you so we could address something in-office before leaving.”

“Okay…” Kakashi answered, confusion and concern drawing the word out. “Is everything alright?”

Tenzo sighed, folding his hands together on his desk and starting in on an uncomfortable conversation he’d been most dreading.

“Listen, I know it’s going to be a strain having me be the principal where you teach, and I also know that you have been at this school far longer than I have been an admin.”

“I wouldn’t say _far_ longer," Kakashi interrupted. "You’re making me sound old.”

Ignoring him, Tenzo trudged on.

“I don’t want to add more tension or discomfort to the situation than absolutely necessary.”

At this, Kakashi sat down, rolling his hands forward to urge his husband through whatever he was trying to get out.

“But…?”

“Not 'but,' just, with that being said, I need to address something with you off the bat as your supervisor," Tenzo revealed.

Surprise shook Kakashi's head, apprehension and defense on the rise through his body. He opened his mouth to protest with something snarky, when Tenzo carried on.

“You’re an incredible teacher. Your students love you. But, the lax attitude you often have with your classes is not something that can continue under my leadership.”

“Y-you’re serious," Kakashi realized, mouth hanging and eyes wide with his shocked embarrassment. "You’re being serious right now.”

“I am. I’m happy to explain further, but I think you know the things I’m talking about.”

“No, please, explain further. Tell me what all I need to get in line, Mr. Principal," Kakashi smarted, his voice dripping of insulted sarcasm.

“Please don’t mock me, I’m trying to be as professional and fair as possible.”

“Well," Kakashi started, losing his train of logic through this untrod territory in their relationship, and blurting out the first nonsense that popped into his racing mind. "Your intense authority is kind of a turn-on, so…?”

Tenzo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing eyes.

“Don’t. Don’t start that. Don't try and turn the conversation just because you're uncomfortable. Don’t even look at me that stupid way you do with your eyebrows.”

He opened his eyes. His husband was absolutely looking at him that stupid way with his eyebrows.

“Look at me _what_ _way_ , Mr. Principal?" He teased seductively, a fake pout playing through his tone. "I’m just giving all my focused attention to my superior.”

“I need you to take this seriously, please.”

Kakashi rolled his eyes, groaning, “Alright, alright, tell me all the ways I’m a horrible teacher.”

“I’m- it’s not…” 

Tenzo gave his own groan, snatching up from the corner of his desk a manilla file folder. Opening it, he began flipping through the pages within.

“Often arriving at class after the bell," he read.

“So, I can’t walk in after the last student from supervising passing periods?”

Tenzo turned to the next page.

“Often asleep on desk when students arrive, requiring a student to wake him.”

Kakashi pointed a defensive finger, firing back, “That only happened like, four times!” 

He paused, his husband's stare squinting tighter in an effort to squeeze out some reason.

“Okay, you're right; four times is probably too many...”

“ _One time_ is too many,” Tenzo corrected, flipping to the next page in his file. “Constantly pretending to read along from a text book as students take turns reading aloud to the class, and is instead, reading erotica propped up behind his text book.” 

Kakashi opened his mouth, instantly sucking his lips back in with nothing to say as pink spread up from his chest and over his neck.

“Puts on movies at least once a week in class, and then naps, or reads porn during the movie," Tenzo continued, moving into a more rapid fire reading. “Consistently reschedules parent-teacher conferences. Brings his dogs into class.”

“Okay, all of the kids really enjoy that, and it actually increases focus for some of my more anxious kids.”

“Once passed out copies of his own fan fiction to a class, assigning them to read and review it..."

Out of excuses and backed into a corner of his own shame, Kakashi threw his hands in the air, howling,“Oh, come on! You’ve been here _one_ _day_! What’d you do? Spend the whole day pressuring kids into being little snitches?”

“These were all from the evaluation forms filled out by students last year, Kakashi.”

“Those kids probably only shared those stories because they thought they were funny, or charming.”

“Some of them did," Tenzo admitted with a tilt of his head. "But, I, however, do not.”

“Okay, I’m sorry," Kakashi snapped back. "You’re right, I am a lax teacher. But, you said it yourself, my students love me, and I make sure they are _really_ learning. I don’t understand why I have to straighten up all of the sudden because you’re the principal now.”

“Because, _your husband_ is the principal now," Tenzo made clear, Kakashi's eyes widening in response.

"Everyone is going to stack my authority, my dignity, their respect for me, against how I treat you, and how you respect me. The admin, the other teachers, the and _especially_ the students. I wouldn’t allow any other teacher to behave the way you do in class. And, even if I would, it doesn’t matter, because the bar is _so much_ _higher_ for _you._ Anything and everything that could be seen as favoritism, or a way to think I don’t have authority here, _will_ be used against me, and stunt the impact I can make at this job. And ultimately, it will decide whether or not I stay at this job that I have worked my whole career to obtain.” 

He paused a moment, drawing and releasing a tense breath.

“People already think I am only here because you helped me get in. I need your respect and support the most, and I know that I have it personally, but I need it professionally now, too. Please.”

Kakashi's face softened, nodding slightly as he accepted their situation and his responsibility in it.

“I can do that. I understand," he answered earnestly after a moment. “What do you need me to do?”

“Get your shit together, Mr. Hatake.”

Kakashi bit hard over his lips, his blush returning as he recoiled at such a harsh, uncharacteristic command from his husband.

“Okay," he whispered. "I know I need to respect your authority right now in a professional way, but hot _damn_ , could you please call me ‘Mr. Hatake,’ again?”

“No."

“This is going to be so much harder than I thought. Cause I’m just going to keep getting turned on every time you get all disciplinary."

Tenzo set his jaw, narrowing his eyes.

“I’m sorry, I’m not trying to undermine the whole conversation. You’re just _so_ _sexy_ in your suit, behind that big desk. Really makes me want you to have you top...” 

Running a hand through his hair and rubbing at the back of his neck, Kakashi forced a laugh. His husband was unimpressed, and stood, crossing for the door.

Kakashi followed after him, fumbling over his words in a nervous rush.

“Right, yes, we should go home. I’m sorry. I’ll get my shit together. I do respect you, and I want to help you be successful here. I’m really proud of your hard work, and your methodical work ethic, and I want to- Tenzo, are you going to open the door, or are you just waiting for me to finish apologizing?” 

He heard the click of settling metal.

“You locked the door… Tenzo?”

“You’re really going to improve, Mr. Hatake?” 

Kakashi's mouth fell open once more, this time, a stupefied grin pulling up the corners of his surprise.

“Answer me," Tenzo demanded over his shoulder through his husband's stunned silence.

“Yes.”

“ _Yes_?”

“Yes _sir_. Of course, sir. Whatever you need.”

At last, Tenzo turned to face Kakashi, his shoulders drawn back, the sheer strength of his confidence bearing down as a weighty shadow of his authority.

“I need you to _prove_ that you’re willing to comply.”

“Holy shit, it’s happening…” Kakashi blurted in an awe-stricken whisper.

“Just this once," his husband clarified with a slight break of character and a quick wink.

“Now, clothes off," he then ordered, crossing back to take a seat. "Fold them neatly on my desk.”

“Okay!” Kakashi giggled, yelping quickly after as a ruler collided, swift and sudden, with his ass. “Yes-yes sir!”

He obeyed in a hasty, fumbling mess of sweaty fingers and erratic breathing, elated thrill running over him.

They hardly ever, ever switched, but, _gods_ , when they did...

“What next?”

Tenzo sat back in his office chair, looking over Kakashi as he stood in front of his desk, blushing and bare. The Principal said nothing. Instead, his hands went for the buckle of his trousers, sliding the leather loose and opening up his pants to reveal a growing erection. His eyes burned into  Kakashi's, mouth falling open with a satisfied sigh to watch his husband’s adam’s apple bob as he gratuitously stroked his own length.

Waiting until he thought Kakashi might burst standing there watching, his untouched cock twitching impatiently, Tenzo then used his free hand to open the side drawer of his desk and pull out a small container of Vaseline that he often used in preference of chapstick.

“Come here.”

Kakashi tucked between the desk and his husband’s open legs, anxiously waiting a moment more as Tenzo slicked his fingers.

“Sit. Very edge of the desk. Arms behind you. Ankles on my shoulders.”

Tenzo rolled forward on his chair to catch Kakashi’s legs as they hitched upward and spread wide to reveal every reddened and wanting bit of his glory.

When a finger broke the slightest inside Kakashi, he jerked so hard that he early tumbled to the floor. Instead, he ground his grip against the back of the principal’s desk and bit against a moan. His body screamed for more, some kind of touch to his skin, and kiss to his mouth, his husband’s full, forceful length - anything. But, Tenzo remained painfully elusive and in command, sliding his first, thick finger in slowly, squeezing his other hand into the meat of Kakashi’s thigh to hold him steady, and unable to buck the finger in faster.

“Stay quiet.”

The first finger finally started to pump, in and out.

“Look at me.”

Tenzo locked his eyes into the wild, fluttering pair of his husband’s, savoring with a salacious smirk every desperate pant. Without warning, he added a second finger, curling the pair of them as they bottomed out.

Kakashi threw his head back and Tenzo withdrew.

“Now, now, Mr. Hatake, I told you to look me in the eyes.”

“Fuck... Tenzo, _please_...” Kakashi begged, his voice already ragged and raw with want.

“Excuse me?”

A complete helpless mess, Kakashi whined through his throat. He forced his eyes back into the searing glint of his husband’s, sputtering, “Y-yes sir.”

“That’s better. Now, lean back a bit more. I’m ready for you, and you’re keeping me waiting.”

Tenzo worked his fingers inside again, stretching his husband open, adding a third for a last few pumps before withdrawing completely once more, generouslyslathering his cock, and patting his lap.

“You may take a seat, Mr. Hatake.”

All in a tangle of nervous limbs, Kakashi slid off of the principal’s desk, stepping his legs through each of the opposite openings under the armrests of Tenzo’s office chair, and positioned himself over his husband. He wanted to move slowly; it’d been so long since he’d had Tenzo fill him out. But, the tortuous, nearly touch-less lead-up had him sitting down to take in all of his husband in a single, sloppy motion.

Tenzo reclined in his chair to allow Kakashi to settle fully over him, rocking slightly with the squeak of his chair, and a squeal through his husband’s clenched teeth.

Humming with pleasure, Tenzo instructed Kakashi to bounce for him, knowing how it strained his shaking thighs, and keeping the angle of his chair just so, to perfectly strike his beloved with every fall over his singing erection.

Kakashi was nearly at his end, falling to pieces, the whispered nonsense of his complete need for Tenzo’s touch coming out in pitiful huffs.

“Please-please-pl-please, _ah_ \- _anything_! Anything, my love. My boss - my Principal - just _please_!”

Finally, Tenzo obliged, curling inward to clasp kisses against Kakashi’s shoulder and across his chest, his arms seizing his husband’s back before sliding down to squeeze into his ass.

“Fuck- Tenzo- _please_!”

With a smooth shift of his arms, Tenzo coiled an arm around the low of his husband’s back, tightly pinning him down, and bringing the other hand to wrap around Kakashi's throbbing cock as he bucked into him from below through a messy and immediate finish.

The first swelling of afterglow spreading over Kakashi’s sweaty sheen as he offered breathless thanks, and Tenzo ordered him up.

“Over the desk. Now. Come on.”

Despite the sunset spots lighting the black of Kakashi’s squeezed eyes, he obeyed, fumbling free of desk and chair, and arching his back as he bent over the principal’s desk.

Tenzo held back nothing further, slamming himself in, deep and fast, shaking the desk with a hearty rattle. A final snap of his hips and he careened over the edge.

The two stood a moment, spent, and laid over the desk.

Wordlessly, Tenzo pressed a tender kiss to Kakashi’s back, and pulled away.

He sought the mess of his desk for some kind of something for clean up.

“You alright, my love?”

Kakashi lifted his hanging head, still panting as he answered, “Are you sure this is the only time? Cause... _damn_...”

A smile spread between them, and a light chuckle.

“Maybe,” Tenzo smirked. “We’ll have to see if there’s good behavior that can earns it. And, we’ll have to find a way to do so without completely ruining my desk.”

He handed off a handful of paper towels that he'd wet with his water bottle, then prepping his own to wipe himself off. For a moment, he wanted to scowl at his ruined shirt and suit jacket, but decided instead that it had been very much worth it and resigned to reach for his gym bag and a change.

“We could make a sticker chart. Every time I earn like, five stickers, or something?”

They both exhaled laughter, pulling on wrinkled clothes. 

“How about ten?”

“Deal.”

“It wasn’t a negotiation," Tenzo clarified, some of his earlier intensity resurfacing for a quick flash. "Come on, finish getting yourself dressed. Let’s go home.”

“Okay, and Tenzo? I’m really glad you’re my principal. I’m going to do my best for you, I mean it.”

They paused, smiling into one another, half dressed and still shining in their afterglow. 

“Thank you. Me too.”

Kakashi finished running his belt through his pant loops, any offense or shame he'd felt at the start of their little meeting having all settled into the perspective of circumstance and the unfading adoration of his precious partner. Smoothing hands over his shirt, he looked back to Tenzo, full of pride.

“Good. Now, help me out, I can’t walk.”

 


End file.
